singularitytransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
'''TITLE: Beyond the Universe''' '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Aliens Return to their Habitat.''' '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: ACT I- Kane is a miner at the Gigas-Mine. His team of mining specialists are known as The Groundhog Transport Unit and are tasked with hauling massive amounts of Amitium up steep mine shafts lined with radioactive materials. The seismic activity has been rising so this time they send Dr. West down to study the source of the seismic activity. All is going well until they reach the core where they start experiencing more violent tremors. ACT II- Dr. Oswald manages to get the team through the access tunnel. Little did they know that it didn’t lead to the surface but rather the Sanctus Sacramentum, or at least its lower levels. On the walls they found an alien artifact that seemed to be transmitting an impossibly powerful signal, most likely the cause of all the irradiated minerals. The decode the signal and make their way up to the surface where they soon realize that their message comes to late. The Aliens have arrived. ACT III- A War breaks out between the human and aliens resulting in the inevitable defeat of Amity and soon Terra-Vastum.''' '''GENRE: Sci-Fi/ Thriller''' '''PROTAGONIST: Kane''' '''ANTAGONIST: Oliver Oswald''' '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Groundhog Transport Unit -Kane (Team leader) Kane is a Transcendent character. He’s good at what he does and rarely goes by protocol. -Dr. Oliver Oswald (Navigation) Oswald is ambitious. He has truly evil intent but hides it well, often flaunting the rules in Kane’s face just to get a rise.''' ''' -Don Fox (Lead Machine Operator) Don Fox is as righteous as they come. He’s a student of Kane and often finds himself at odds with his mentor and his orders. -Rocco (Explosives Expert) Raquel is Autonomous to the core. She trusts no one on the GTU, primarily because the leadership is so fragmented. -Dr. West (Seismic Expert) Dr. West is an orthodox character, she was hired on to the team to make sure the mines don't collapse in on each other due to seismic activity that’s been rising since they opened the Sanctus Sacramentum.''' '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): -Sanctus Sacramentum: An ancient temple that was present on Amity when the first humans arrived. The temple remained sealed for many years until they could mine Amitium to create tools strong enough to pry open the temple doors. -The Gigas-Mine: The only mine is Amity, making it the largest ever constructed. It delves many thousands of feet below the crust into molten chambers where Amitium is liquified, this is the only place that the metal is mailable enough to craft tools and weapons.''' '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: The Sanctus Sacramentum was built by an unfathomably ancient alien race for the purpose for Terraforming a planet whose resources they had long ago exhausted.''' '''MEDIUM: Feature Film''' '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: The story lends itself to a lot of CGI and action, making it a sort of S.''' '''PLATFORM: Theatrical Release''' '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: A lot of these types of films do really well overseas, so even if we don’t have a huge domestic success we can count on recuperating a lot of the budget with an overseas release.'''